The Titan Blood Gang: Blood Petals Book 1
by 4fireking
Summary: Ever feel that you are different from other people? In a world of Titans and young boys and girls that fight them, there are some boys and girls who, like Yeager and his friends, have their own cool, cute, and psychopathic emotions. Some are gay, raised as living weapons, live for battle or just want to survive long enough to have children. This is an adventure OC story with F**ing


**Hello. I just decided to write a prologue for my story on this chapter. The prologue is short but that's because I don't know if I am going to update the story. You know how they say "you can only live once"...well I want to live knowing I wrote a lot of stories, different stories of every show I watched. **

XXX

It was a bad day to be a new recruit! You're scrawny and weak and everyone picks on you, saying you don't have any balls and should wear women's clothing. In this era the kids say a lot of mean things. But you can't stay mad at them because they have no parents and cannot survive without them...Titans came and gobbled them all up. Titan's always came after the parents before they ate the children. Titans didn't keep anyone as prisoners; they were mostly mindless feral creatures that looked human, but were entirely different from humans in every way. They should all be destroyed.

Armin Arlert was escaping with the help of a new friend, Ivan Gankox (there's a pun in his name you probably don't know, I don't know and I made him up). Ivan and Armin were both small scrawny boy's who never stood a chance against anyone. To them everybody was monsters, and like monsters they were afraid of them.

With his light blonde hair braided back none of it got in his face. He wears black jeans and white t-shirt with the symbol of a black bird claw painted on it. He has bright green eyes and a red rose tattooed on his neck. On his biceps he had tattoos of thorns and petals. Why did he have so many tattoos of plants on his body. Ivan's father, back when he was still alive, was a florist.

Ivan had one mother and no longer a father. He was the kind of boy who liked to sleep with as many stuffed animals as his arms could carry. His interests include June Bug's and painting ( a joke to how many tattoos were on his body). What Ivan hated was Titans and bullies, where three very mean bullies were chasing them.

Ivan and Armin trekked through the tallest grass they could find. The reason the grass was so big in this area was the ponds. Ivan and Armin knew this swamp better than any of those bullies. Ivan used to come here every day and pick up frogs he would drop on girls hair. It was fun, and if Ivan never went to the swamp as often as he did bullies would be beating him until he vomited blood.

" Where did they go?" A bully shouted who was looking for Ivan and Armin.

" They went through the grass."

You would think because Ivan and Armin were both short the bullies would be able to find them. The bullies couldn't find them because they were short (not to mention scrawny). Ivan was scared when the bullies looked for them, but he could tell Armin was even more scared than him. Right now Armin's heart was throbbing so hard in his chest he thought his heart was going to stop...Ivan wouldn't let that happen to him. Not to Armin, who was his best friend. Armin's best friend was a kid named Erin Yeager, so Ivan could never be Armin's best friend.

" I-Is it safe to come out, Ivan?" Armin stuttered looking at his fingers with a distorted look on his face.

Ivan climbed out of the hole he and Armin hide in and took a long look for the bullies followed by walking away from the hole. Ivan couldn't hear the bullies anymore. He saw two squirrels scurrying around a tree together probably playing a game together. They were young squirrels and they both had a white spot on their heads...maybe they were brothers.

Armin was crying in the hole. The scrawny blonde haired boy whose hair matched Ivan's was tearing out all his fear. Armin tried hiding his fear from Ivan; Armin failed when Ivan returned and looked down at Armen's crying face.

" Why does everyone keep picking on me?" Armin said rubbing the tears off his face, but more just seemed to drip down." What if everyone is just going to be mean to me? The world is a mean, mean, mean place...I can't stay here."

Ivan hated to hear Armin acting so afraid. Ivan walked up to Armin and got close to his face. " Don't say that. You are my best friend. If you leave what is there for me."

" Ivan..."

There was gleam in Ivan's eyes. Ivan was looking at Armin as more than just a friend, and before Armin could say anything Ivan slammed his face into Armin and kiss him. Armin didn't know what was going on anymore. Everything just seemed to be getting weird. Armin slammed into Ivan and locked lips with him. Ivan put his hands on Armin's cheeks; he gently rubbed Armin's cheeks so Armin could feel the way his tongue moved and stay warm. It got too stimulating that Ivan and Armin let go.

" Your a good kid, Armin. We're just two young and very confused kids. When we are together the leaves become colorful and things feel like they can go our way. Let's just stick together as friends."

Ivan raised his hand. He wanted Armin to touch his hand with his hand, which Armin obliged. The two young eight year old boys just needed each other, needed a friend who could be with and help each other. This was the last moment Armin had with Ivan, because the next day he and his mother left the house. They left the wall separating the humans from the Titans. One year after that, the Fall of Shiganshina (to be retold in the next chapter but with a different setting and different actions) .


End file.
